Star Fox: The Real Love
by FalcoLombardiUltimateHD
Summary: When Falco Lombardi saved Fox McCloud's life in time during a mission, Fox has feelings of love for Falco but Fox doesn't know if Falco will love him in return. What will happen if Falco learns that Fox is in love with him and what would the other members of the Fox team say if it were learned? Warning: Fox McCloud x Falco Lombardi
1. Chapter 1: The mission

Somewhere in the space, there was a large, white and armored ship flying through the galaxy. It was the Great Fox. It was a huge spaceship that belonged to James McCloud and when James died during a mission, his son Fox McCloud inherited his father's ship.

Inside the Great Fox, in one of the rooms at the front of the ship, there were 5 people including a humanoid robot. This robot was called ROB and he too had owned by James McCloud but now ROB belongs to Fox because it was a part of his father's inheritance. Among the remaining 4 people, there was a fox, a falcon, a frog and a hare.

The fox was called Fox McCloud. Fox was the leader of the Star Fox team and he got on well with his team. Fox even had a girlfriend named Krystal but even though Fox had met and saved Krystal during one of his missions and that Fox and Krystal had fallen in love with each other, Krystal had finally loved someone else and she had to leave the Star Fox team for good. Because of this, Fox had fallen into grief because Krystal was very precious to him and he refused to forget her despite the fact that Krystal had been gone for 2 months. His teammates did everything to cheer Fox up but to no avail, and Fox spent a lot of time crying in his own corner than having fun with his friends.

The falcon was called Falco Lombardi. Falco was an arrogant and sarcastic avian but, besides being the bravest and being a good friend of Fox, he was the best Arwing pilot in the Star Fox team. The frog was named Slippy Toad. He was Fox's childhood friend and was the Star Fox mechanic and the youngest on the team. Finally the hare was called Peppy Hare. Peppy Hare was a friend of James McCloud but now he was Fox McCloud's mentor and he gave advice to the team on everything he knew. Peppy was the oldest in the team and he had not yet retired.

Today the Star Fox team received a new mission from the General Pepper from Corneria. The Star Fox team had learned that a group of women who would work for Andross were in the jungle of Fortuna  
and, according to rumors, they would have a secret base and a powerful weapon capable of destroying a good part of any planet while killing the inhabitants who were hit. The mission is to find this hidden base and see if this famous weapon exists and, if so, they will have to destroy it with the secret base. The Star Fox team will have the choice between trying to find the plans to bring them back to General Pepper or destroy it at the same time as the secret base. Finally, the Star Fox team has the permission to do anything in this mission so, if the women are very dangerous, the Star Fox team has the authorization to kill them.

"We have 10 minutes left before arriving around Fortuna." ROB warned while being at the controls of the ship.

"Well, let's get ready!" Fox said sighing still thinking of Krystal.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay, Fox? You're still so sad." Slippy asked worried about his friend.

"If you don't feel good, you can cancel the mission and let Corneria's troops check Fortuna for us and I'm sure that the General Pepper will agree." explained Peppy.

"No. The Star Fox team never turns down a mission to do good and then I'm fine." Fox replied, looking at his teammates despite knowing deep inside him that he was not doing well.

"Good because, despite our enemies are women, we will still kick their ass." said Falco, banging one of his fists in the other hand, which was open, impatient to be in action.

"Unless it is they who kick our ass if they are armed to the teeth." Slippy answered.

"The best thing we should do is not to be spotted to neutralize them in discretion until the last one or we can kill them all at the same time by blowing up their base. There should be a self-destruct button  
and Slippy may be able to hack the data so that an alarm will not alert everyone in the database." Peppy advised.

"Yes it seems like a good idea Peppy, we stick to your plan. Let's go Star Fox! All to the Arwing!" Fox said before his team and him go to the hangar where their ships were waiting for them.

Once installed in their Arwings, a large door on the other side of the shed opened to view space and the planet of Fortuna which was very large in front of them.

"Guys, are you ready?" Fox asked as he watched his teammates appear in the small screens on the dashboard.

"Yes Fox!" Slippy answered.

"I'm ready !" replied Peppy.

"It's when you want!" Falco replied.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Fox said starting his arwing at the same time as his teammates before being quickly in space thanks to a thruster.

In a few minutes, Fox and his teammates found themselves over the huge jungle of Fortuna.

"It's very big here, I don't thing if we'll be able to find anything with all these trees." Slippy was saying, looking below him.

"It's not for nothing that's called a "secret base" Slippy." Falco answered, temporarily raising his eyes in up.

"Come on Falco, let me go a little bit." Slippy replied a little upset by the arrogance of Falco.

"It's enough both of you, you'll argue later, we have a mission to accomplish." Peppy said to Falco and Slippy.

"Well, I think we should land in a clear place so we..."

While Fox was about to finish his sentence, a missile had come out through the jungle trees and hit the Fox's arwing.

"Argh, I'm hit and the engine doesn't work anymore, I'm falling!" shouted Fox, who was losing altitude.

"We ended up finding her this secret base." Peppy said looking down where a missile had come out.

"Oh no, Fox will crash!" Slippy said as Fox's arwing lost altitude before his Arwing disappeared into the giant vegetation in the distance.

"I'm taking care of Fox and you two are going to this base." said Falco, who had seen where Fox's arwing crashed.

"I hope Fox has nothing!" Slippy said worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." reassured Peppy while Slippy and Peppy had found a place to land.

As Slippy and Peppy landed, Falco continued to fly with his Arwing in search of Fox. In the end, he had managed to find where Fox had crashed and how Fox's arwing had ripped off several trees when he crashed to the ground, it had created a small area where Falco could land without risk of damaging his arwing because of all the trees there were. When he started to land, Falco had looked at Fox's arwing and his natural look had turned into a look of terror as Fox's arwing was burning and  
Fox still had not come out of the arwing.

"Shit, Fox's arwing is burning and he's still not out, I have to save him before it's too late." Falco thought without leaving his eyes from Fox's arwing.

When Falco's Arwing hit the ground, Falco ran out and ran towards Fox's arwing.

"Fox, tell me you're still alive!" shouted Falco as he climbed Fox's Arwing.

Falco could see Fox watching him with terror.

"I'm stuck! The window refuses to open!" Fox shouted, punching the glass.

"Let me do it and protect your head." Falco asked before Fox did what he asked when he saw Falco raise his foot and hit him hard against the window.

The window had broken while dropping pieces of glasses on Fox.

"Give me your hand !" Falco shouted, extending his feathery hand to Fox.

Upon seeing Falco, Fox took his hand and he was out of his Arwing then Fox and Falco ran as fast as he could until Fox and Falco fell to the ground because of the explosion of Fox's arwing.

"My ship..." Fox said, looking at what was left of the arwing that was still burning a bit.

"It's nothing!" Falco said looking at Fox's Arwing.

"How can you say it's nothing? This arwing cost me a fortune." Fox replied angrily.

"Maybe but the most important thing is that you're still alive." Falco answered, putting his finger on Fox's chest.

After hearing Falco's words, Fox said nothing, then he looked down and said "You're right, I'm sorry Falco for pissing me off."

"There is no harm, I know it's not easy for you at the moment because I went there too when I broke up with Katt before I joined your team. It was not easy at first but I ended up forgotten and turned the page. I'm sure your couple problem will work out. I don't know when but I'm sure you'll find  
the real person for your life." said Falco calmly.

"Maybe you're right. We're going to join Slippy and Peppy, they have to worry a lot about me." said Fox, who had risen at the same time as Falco.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the jungle, Peppy and Slippy were trading.

"Are you sure that's where all the trees are alike and I think we lost." Slippy was saying, looking around him.

"I know where I'm going because the missile that hit Fox came from that direction so the only thing we have to do is go straight ahead until we find something that will tell us that we have found the secret base." explained Peppy.

As Peppy and Slippy walked, neither Slippy or Peppy realized that the two of them were going to walk on a trap hidden by the dead leaf and when they walked in, a net lifted them up and trapped them in the air. Following this, a alarm went off and some women arrived by pointing their rifle straight at them. In the seers, they saw that they were all goats.

"I suppose I owe you a apology Peppy, you were right. We ended up finding something that proves we found the secret base." Slippy said looking at Peppy.

"What do we do chief? Should we kill them?" asked one of the women in the direction of their leader who wore a long red cape and a black helmet with horns.

"No, because according to the description of Lord Andross, they look very much like those called Star Fox and Andross wants to capture the Star Fox mercenary group alive to deliver them to Lord Andross as a person." explained the leader to the woman who had asked the question.

"However, only two were captured while they are four. Where are the fox and the bird?" the leader asked, pointing at Slippy and Peppy.  
"We don't..." Peppy began before being cut by Slippy.

"They stayed in Corneria because they had an important mission so we came here both." Slippy lying to the women, which surprised Peppy.

"So, how do you explain that our radar has detected four ships instead of two?" asked the chef who was looking at Slippy and didn't seem to believe it.

"Well, we came here with two old friends who are not part of our team and had to find a friend somewhere on Fortuna that they have not seen for 3 or 4 years, so like they know how to fly ships, they've been given the Fox and Falco arwings." Slippy replied, continuing to lie.

"Mhh... And which one of you did we hit with our anti-aircraft missile?" asked the leader who was beginning to believe Slippy's lies.

"You had the Peppy arwing right in the middle so I asked our two old friends to continue their way without stopping while I helped Peppy. Then we wanted to see who shot us and we accidentally stepped on a trap and then you knew the next of the stories." Slippy replied, continuing to lie.

"I see, well, we'll keep you prisoner in our secret base but you'd better do your prayer because I doubt that Lord Andross will be kind to you, especially for the number of times you thwarted his plans." explained the leader.

"Come on, take them!" added the chief, making a sign with one of her hands.

Slippy and Peppy walked with their hands tied behind their backs with the women who distrusted them and continued to point their weapons at them.

"Why did you lie Slippy?" Peppy whispered confused of what had happened earlier.

"Because if we had told them the truth by telling them that we are on a mission here to destroy their base and that Fox and Falco are here too, it would ruin the surprise effect for Fox and Falco." Slippy explained, whispering.

"In addition, I hid the emitter of my arwing in my boot for Fox and Falco to locate us when we are in the secret base because, as we are in a vast jungle, I'm sure Fox and Falco are going to want to locate our arwings." Slippy added, whispering.

"I see, well done Slippy." replied Peppy, whispering.

Meanwhile, back with Fox and Falco, the duo had walked in the jungle for long minutes.

"Are you sure that's the right direction Fox? I don't want to live all my life in this jungle!" Falco said.

"Yes because when I looked at the radar, the arwings of Slippy and Peppy were in that direction." Fox replied pointing fingers forward.

"If you say so !" Falco replied.

A few minutes later, Fox and Falco had found the arwings of Slippy and Peppy but there was nobody.

"It's weird." Fox said looking at the radar at Arwing.

"What's weird about?" asked Falco, who was approaching Fox.

"The radar tells me that Slippy and Peppy's arwing are apart and yet, they are there both. Plus, I noticed Slippy's arwing emitter keeps moving slowly." Fox said, pointing at Falco's radar.

"Probably because Slippy has shipped the transmitter with him because he's afraid of getting lost in the jungle so we can locate him." Falco replied, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"Unless Slippy and Peppy have located the secret base and took the emitter from one of the arwings with them to locate and find them. Slippy or Peppy has a great idea to do that." said Fox.

"Well then, let's go!" Falco was saying before walking next to Fox and with Fox holding his radar in his hands.

After walking for several minutes, they finally found what they were looking for. Fox and Falco could see in front of them a large ancient temple with dark green color.

"So that's the secret base?" said Fox, who was hidden in a bush with Falco by his side when he saw an armed woman at the entrance of the temple.

"Charming!" Falco said as he saw the doorkeeper scratching his buttocks with his left hand before resting his hand on the weapon.

"How are we going to enter discreetly?" Fox asked, still looking at the woman.

"I have an idea!" Falco replied.

"What is it?" Fox asked, looking at Falco.

"You're going to see. Don't do nothing and you stay hidden okay?" Falco answered before leaving his hiding place, heading straight for the guard while raising his hands in the air.

"Falco, what are you..."

Before he could finish his sentences by being shocked at Falco's attitude, he could see the guard who had noticed Falco and she pointed her gun at him. Fox could not risk being spotted in his turn so he preferred to stay hidden in case he would be the last person on the team not to be captured despite  
that he didn't know that Slippy and Peppy were captured.

"Who are you?" asked the woman heading for Falco while keeping her weapon pointed at Falco.

"Me? My name is Falco and..."

"Falco? Falco Lombardi that it? Your Star Fox friends are trapped in our cellar and you're going to make a pleasure to..."

Before the woman finished her sentence when she was in front of Falco, the falcon had punched the woman's face before turning it over and kill her by making him a break-neck under the Fox's eyes.

"Falco! Whow! It was dangerous but you were impressive." Fox said as he left his hiding place as he approached his teammate who was crushing the guardian.

"You'll throw flowers at me later, we have a mission to finish." Falco answered taking the body and hiding it in the bushes while throwing the unloaded weapon into the bushes as well.

"Well, you take care of Slippy and Peppy while I'm taking care of the powerful weapon." Fox explained as he stepped inside with Falco while holding their weapons in their hands and aiming in front of them while seeing that there was no one at the entrance.

"Good luck Fox!" replied Falco, seeing an open door on his left and descending below.

"Good luck to you too, Falco!" Fox answered as he saw Falco walk out the door before walking down the hall in front of him with stairs down the hall and a few doors on the sides.

Fox had noted that although he was in a ancient temple, the interior was different and looked nothing like a real temple. Fox had tried all the doors of the ground floor but they were closed.

"Well, we're going to need Slippy and his lock picking skills." Fox thought before heading for the stairs.

Meanwhile, Falco was coming down the stairs cautiously and when he heard voices, he was hiding in a recess of a wall, in the shadows, not to be spotted. He had seen three armed women walking down the stairs in front of him.

"Man, I'm wondering how many they are here. The goats are not my girlish style." Falco thought before going down the last steps before turning to his left, in the opposite direction of the women he had seen past.

As Falco continued to walk down the hall without a door and without a hiding place, he had heard familiar voices a little further away.

"Let us go ma'am, it's not very nice to lock up a person who is soon retired in a cage." ordered Peppy who was locked in a small cage.

"Yes he is right." added Slippy, who was also locked up in a small cage.

"Shut up there, both of you!" shouted the woman towards the prisoners.

"I know that Andross wants you alive but that will not stop me from having fun with you." the woman added while taking an iron bar that came out of the fire.

"What are you going to do with that?" Asked Slippy who started to panic knowing that she was going to torture them.

"I'm going to have fun torturing you, after all, as long as you're alive but with several burns on your face, it should not be a problem, and I'll start with you the frog." the woman replied with a cruel smile on her face as she approached Slippy.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Slippy begged, seeing the iron bar move toward his face.

While the burning iron bar was about to hit Slippy's face, Slippy and Peppy could hear the sound of a weapon being hit hard on someone's head and they saw the woman falling unconscious to the floor with the iron bar and Falco was in front of Slippy and Peppy holding his weapon.

"Falco, I was sure you would come and save us!" Peppy said with joy.

"Thanks Falco, even if we fight, you're still good." thanked Slippy after Falco had fired his blaster at the locks on Slippy and Peppy's cage door, allowing the two prisoners to be released.

"Thanks for the compliment, little tadpole." Falco replied, crossing his arms.

"Hey, it was not nice!" Slippy replied a little pissed off, picking up his blaster on a table with Peppy's.

"Where is Fox? He's not with you?" Peppy asked, picking up his blaster that Slippy gave him.

"Yes but he's looking for the powerful weapon and I doubt he'll be able to do it alone." explained Falco.

Meanwhile, Fox was climbing the stairs. He had looked all the rooms up to the third floor and found nothing until he reached the fourth floor. As he entered the door on the landing, he had seen a large dark room. As he entered the room, Fox had searched for a switch and when he found one on the right side of the entrance, Fox had pressed it and the light had come on. Fox was now seeing what was inside. What he could see were wooden boxes tucked against the walls and something that drew his attention to the center of the room. He saw a weird machine with a keyboard, a screen and a kind of big point that was lowered.

"I don't know why but I feel it's the weapon, I should take a look on it." he thought as he walked towards the machine.

While Fox was on the verge of anaylyser while in front, he could hear the sound of a loaded weapon and when he turned around, he could see the woman leader who was working for Andross.

"Don't have fun trying to get your gun out, otherwise I'll spray you with my plasma6300 so put your hands up." warned the woman, keeping her gun pointed at Fox.

Fox was in shock because, despite being a goat, the chef looked a lot like her ex-girlfriend Krystal but he knew it was not her. By dint of being shocked on the spot, he ended up taking a hit of plasma6300 on his head before falling to the ground on his back.

"Are you deaf? I told you to lift your hands up." the leader was saying aggressively after hit Fox's head.

"It's good! It's good!" Fox answered, raising his hands in the air.

"You should never have come here and discover Andross's weapon, we've just received new orders from the lords Andross and it's killing you with your entire team, so pray for a few seconds you still have to live." explained the woman before firing her 9600 plasma at Fox's head.

While the gun was about to fire and Fox had lowered his head to the ground and closing his eyes because he knew he was going to die and didn't want to see death in the face, Fox had heard a blaster shot followed by a weapon falling to the ground with a sound of a falling body and someone running towards him.

"Fox, are you okay?" asked Falco, who was coming next to Fox.

When Fox opened his eyes, he saw Falco looking at him before Fox stared at the corpse of the leader who had died on the ground with a hole through his head, spilling blood on the ground.

"Decidedly, it's like you can't go from me anymore because it's the second time that I save your life today." said the bird who was amused.

"It was a good shot Falco!" Fox said looking at the corpse of the leader who still reminded him of Krystal.

"Let me get you back on your feet!" Falco said helping Fox get up.

While Fox was standing up with Falco's help, he felt something inside him as he watched Falco but he didn't know what it was.

"Where are Slippy and Peppy, are they okay?" Fox asked worried about his other friends.

"Oh yes! Don't worry, I'll explain everything that happened while you were here, because Slippy activated the self-destruction of the base and turned off the alarm so as not to bring up enemies so that they all die together since there are so many here." Falco explained when he saw Fox touch his head because he was hurt by the gun who has hit his head.

"How long are we left?" Fox asked before Falco took his hand and started running toward the exit.

"If I counted well, we have 1 minute left before we die here!" Falco answered without letting go of Fox's hand so he could continue running.

"And what about the plans?" Fox asked.

"Peppy managed to find them in a poorly closed safe." explained Falco.

While Fox and Falco had just come out of the base, a big explosion behind them had knocked them down, being a little far away from the blast while the temple old had been destroyed and collapsed on the ground. Fox and Falco were lying on their chest on the ground and Falco was standing up while Fox was still lying on the ground putting a hand on his head since he had hit his head again but this time he was bleeding.

"Come on, get up lazy man!" Falco said amused as he helped Fox get up.

While Fox saw Falco helping him, Fox felt again a strange feeling inside him and he finally knew what it was. Fox realized that he had feelings loves for his best friend Falco Lombardi.

"Damn, I never noticed he was even cooler and nicer than before," Fox thought about Falco.

"It's okay, can you walk?" Falco asked worriedly, noting the blood on Fox's head.

"Yeah, that'll be fine!" Fox answered before Fox and Falco had heard a familiar voice called them.

"Fox! Falco! How are you?" asked Peppy, who was heading to the duo, accompanied by Slippy.

"I'm fine but Fox needs nursing care." Falco replied, pointing the feathery thumb to Fox.

"Well, now that we've finished the mission, we can call ROB to bring the Great Fox here to retrieve the destroyed Fox Arwing, heal Fox and warn General Pepper about the success of the mission." said Peppy.

"Fine, so let's go to our Arwings." Fox said.

While Fox, Falco, Slippy and Peppy were walking in the jungle with Peppy holding the radar while Falco and Slippy were bickering as usual, Fox was still watching Falco. Fox had finally found the love of his life but there was a problem that worried Fox: Will Falco Lombardi be able to accept his feelings in love or will he hate him because he wants to become gay and will leaving the team for good as Krystal? Fox didn't know the answer to his questions and hoped that everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

A few hours later, after the Great Fox landed on the planet of Fortuna to take the arwings, the Star Fox team and the destroyed arwing of Fox, the Star Fox team go to Corneria for deliver the enemy's plans and receive their pay for the success of their mission. In the evening, the whole team was celebrating in the dining room to celebrate the success of their mission. Peppy and Falco were chatting together holding a glass of alcohol in their hands while Slippy was eating a lot of appetizer and cupcake while Fox, with a bandage on his head, was sitting on a chair holding a glass of alcohol  
and patted the table with the fingers from his free hand, sighing while looking at Falco.

"Damn it, why did it have to happen to me? The only time Falco was in a relationship was with a girl and not a guy and if I told him that I had feelings of love for him, it was probably go wrong. What am I going to do?" thought Fox angry while stopping to tap the table to clench his fists by accidentally scratching the table with his claws at the fingers without realizing it.

"Is everything okay Fox? You seem to me upset." Peppy asked as he approached Fox, surprising the fox who had not realized that Peppy had approached him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just a little tired after all we've been through today." Fox was lying so that Peppy would not suspect anything.

"Yes, the mission was exhausting." Peppy replied, thinking back to what had happened a little earlier.

While Peppy had finished speaking, Fox and Peppy had heard someone fall down and when they had turned their heads, they had seen Falco on the ground who was getting up with a little difficulty.

"Oops, why is this damn dining room sloping?" said Falco who was very drunk before standing up again.

"I think I'm going to take him back to his room. After all the drinks Falco drank, I doubt he'll be able to reach his room." Fox said to Peppy after seeing Falco leave the room.

"Good idea Fox, while you're taking care of Falco, I'm taking care of Slippy because he's going to risk getting bigger if he's allowed to eat all these foods." Peppy replied, looking at the frog who was still eating the appetizer cake he was holding in both hands.

"As soon as I escorted Falco back to his room, I go to bed." Fox said as he stood up while putting his half-empty glass of alcohol on the table.

"Good night Fox!" Peppy said.

"Good night to you too Peppy!" Fox answered before leaving the room.

In the hallway, Fox didn't have to go very far to see his friend Falco on all fours on the floor, mumbling incomprehensible things.

"I guess it's your turn to need a hand?" Fox asked, being next to Falco.

"No, it's okay, I think I'm going to sleep on the ground, the floor is even more comfortable than my bed." replied Falco drunk.

"And if I take you, you agree to sleep in your room? The floor looks cold." Fox asked.

"So in this case, I accept the offer." Falco answered before Fox helped him get up to put Falco's arm behind Fox's head before Fox held his arm with one of his hands as he passed his arm behind Falco's back and hold him.

The drive to Falco's room was a bit long but shorter than if Falco was trying to move himself. Fox could feel the Falco's feathers head touching his neck as well as the feathers of Falco's arms and body that Fox could touch with his hands.

"He's even sweeter than I imagined." Fox thought, blushing.

"Um... Fox, why are you getting a little red, is it the effect of alcohol that makes me see things?" Falco asked, not sure what he was seeing.

"Uh... Maybe yes because I'm not that red, I probably got too hot in the dining room earlier." Fox was lying so that Falco would not be suspicious of him.

"Yeah, it's true it was hot, even in this corridor." Falco replied.

When Fox and Falco had arrived at Falco's room, Fox had opened the door before entering it with Falco. In Falco's room, there were some rocker posters and movie gang leader on the walls. There was a table that was filled with different objects scattered on it, a slightly damaged chair, a bed that looked intact, a wardrobe with a mirror and another door that led to Falco's bathroom. It was very rare for Fox to go to Falco's room.

"This is your bed." Fox said as he gently put Falco on his bed.

"Perfect, now you can leave my room, I need to sleep." Falco replied as he lay on his bed and was too tired and drunk to remove his clothes.

While Falco closed his eyes, Fox had always stayed there and was watching Falco.

"He's too cute when he sleeps, I think I should sleep next to him." Fox thought.

As Fox headed to Falco's other side of bed and sat on it, ready to lie down, Falco woke up and saw what Fox was doing.

"Fox, what are you doing? You've made a mistake and that's my bed." Falco said tired and drunk while seeing Fox surprised that Falco had woken up.

"Uh... Sorry Falco, I didnt know what I was doing, I think I'm a little drunk too. Good night." Fox apologized, lying and being very embarrassed for what happened before leaving Falco's room by closing the door behind him.

When Fox returned to his room, he threw himself on his bed and started crying.

"What an idiot I was, I'm so much in love with him that I almost fucked it all in. I think the best I can do is avoid him. We are destroying our friendly relationship because of my love for him." Fox thought while continuing to cry before he finished to fall asleep in his bed with a few tears drying on his snout.

The next day Falco woke up and put a hand on his head.

"Ooh my head, I can't believe I was able to drink that much alcohol without vomiting in one night." Falco thought, rubbing his head before leaving his bed.

Falco had headed for the dining room and as he walked into the room he could see Fox, Slippy and Peppy, who was having breakfast together.

"Hi guys, I see I'm the last one to coming." Falco said looking at his friends.

As Falco had come in, Fox had seen Falco and got up and left the room by another door.

"Where are you going Fox?" Peppy asked when he saw Fox get up and leave a little too fast.

"I need to do something important." Fox was lying.

"Without finishing your breakfast? Can I have your breakfast?" Slippy asked but Fox was gone and didn't answer Slippy's question.

"I guess it's a yes." Falco joked.

"What happened between you two last night?" Peppy asked, being a little upset.

"What do you mean?" asked Falco, who had stopped laughing.

"Fox always finishes his whole breakfast and when he saw you, he quickly left as if he was not welcome here. Did you both fight again? " Peppy asked, continuing to look at Falco.

"No, we didn't fight last night and we didn't even insult each other, I think Fox had to forget something important to do and that's why he's left." Falco answered calmly.

"Falco is right Peppy because if they had fought, Fox and Falco would be hurt in the face." Slippy added.

"I guess you're right, sorry Falco for accusing you a little too fast." Peppy apologized.

"It's nothing Peppy." Falco replied.

Somewhere in the Great Fox, Fox had taken refuge in the gym and started crying again. He kept thinking of Falco but he refused to give up his love for Falco but he was still afraid of losing his friendship with him.

"Why do I have to be tortured like this? I didn't do anything to make it complete like this." Fox thought crying.

While he was crying while sitting on the gym bench, Fox had heard someone coming and, without wasting time, Fox had hidden in a closet. Fox could see who was there by the half-open door. The person who had just entered the room was Falco and the falcon had come to the gym to train every morning to keep fit.

"No, how did I forget that Falco trains here every morning? I'm really stupid." Fox thought, crying as he saw Falco getting topless before punching and kicking a bag of sand.

While Fox watched Falco silently, Fox had made a false move and a sporting object had fallen to the floor in the closet, which didn't prevent Falco from hearing it.

"Who is here?" Falco asked, turning to the closet before heading for the closet.

As Falco was walking where he had heard a noise, as he opened the closet door, he found Fox hidden inside.

"Fox? What are you doing in there and why are you crying?" Falco asked, surprised and seeing Fox's tears on his face.

"Leave me please!" shouted Fox crying and shoving Falco before fleeing to the gym exit.

"What... What did I say? Why does he act like that?" wondered Falco, shocked to see his friend running away without explanation.

"No matter, I'm sure he's thinking about his ex-girlfriend Krystal." Falco thought before resuming his training.

A few hours later when it was time for lunch, Falco, Slippy and Peppy were eating in the dining room but they noticed that Fox was not with them.

"Does anyone know where Fox has gone? He usually never misses lunch and he always stays with us." Peppy asked worried.

"When I saw him, he told me that he has already eaten because he has a lot thing to do for this afternoon so we shouldn't worry about him." explained Slippy to Peppy and Falco.

"And what are those famous things he has to do?" Falco asked suspiciously.

"He didn't tell me so I don't know what he's going to do but I don't think he'll do anything wrong because we all trust Fox." Slippy answered.

"Strange... Usually he's a bit more open to Slippy since he's his childhood friend and he's not hiding any secrets from him and he's not telling him what he's going to do. I'm sure it's not because of Krystal if Fox was crying this morning and I'm sure it was a lie for this morning at breakfast when he said he had something to do. I wonder what he's scheming. Unless..." thought Falco.

In the early afternoon, Falco wanted to find Slippy to talk to him but when he found Slippy, the frog was talking to Fox and Falco hide behind a piece of furniture before Fox and Slippy noticed him.

"Now what are you planning to do if you have finished what you had to do?" Slippy asked.

"I don't know, I have all the rest of the afternoon off, so I'm going to watch the TV in the rest room, will you want to come with me?" Fox asked.

"I wish I could but I can't because I still have some inventions to finish and I can't wait to show them to you when I finish them." explained Slippy, being happy.

"In how many times you will finish your inventions?" Fox asked.

"I would say in 2 or 3 days, maybe more." Slippy replied not very sure of himself.

"Hi Fox! Hi Slippy! What's up?" Falco asked when he reached the duo who were talking to each other after leaving his hiding place.

"Sorry Slippy but I have to leave, see you later." Fox said, walking briskly to another door opposite Falco without paying attention to Falco, which Falco noted.

"Hi Falco, I was talking about my inventions at Fox, I can't wait to show them to you, I'm sure you'll like them." replied Slippy happy.

"If you say so." replied Falco, not being very happy.

"is something wrong? You don't look very happy." Slippy asked a little worried for Falco when he see his face.

"Hmm? No, nothing. I was thinking of something, I have to leave you, see you later." Falco said before leaving for the rest room.

On arriving in the rest room, Falco had seen that Fox couldn't be found.

"That's what I thought, Fox is trying to avoid me and I don't even know why. Did I hurt him with my words when I was drunk and I would have shocked him the last night? I need to have a little discussion with him." Falco was saying before he went in search of Fox.

Meanwhile, Fox was in his room crying on his bed. He never stopped thinking about Falco and his love for him will never stop. As Fox began to calm down, he heard someone knock on the door. Fox had risen and approached his door. When Fox opened his door, he was very shocked because he was in front of Falco and Falco didn't seem very happy.

"I... Go away!" shouted Fox trying to shove Falco out of his room but Falco had pushed him so hard that Fox had fallen back on his bed.

When Fox got up, Falco came into his room and he closed the door behind him. Fox said nothing because he didn't know how he was going to get out of this situation.

"So Fox, can I know why you've been avoiding me since this morning?" Falco asked without leaving Fox's eyes.

"Well... for nothing." Fox said, lowering his head not to look at Falco.

"For nothing? Are you kidding me? You talk to others but when I come and talk, you leave as if I were someone who had assaulted you." explained Falco, crossing his arms and leaning against the door to show Fox that he can't escape.

Fox said nothing and started crying.

"I'm saying it's not because of Krystal that you cry but it's because of me?" Falco asked.

Fox never said anything and kept crying.

"I'm saying you're avoiding me because of what happened the last night when I was drunk. Listen, I was drunk to death the last night so I don't really remember what happened. So I'm very sorry if I have told to you something hurtful or shocking because I didn't really think about it."Falco explained in a less aggressive voice.

"You didn't do anything to me and it's not because of Krystal if I cry." Fox replied, crying again.

"So why are you crying if it's not for me or Krystal?" Falco asked.

"I don't want you to know, it's a problem that only concerns me." Fox replied, lowering his head again.

"Well, in that case I will not leave this room until you tell me what I need to know, I can stay in this room with you for all the time it will take until you tell me everything." Falco replied, leaning against the door of Fox's room and keeping his arms crossed.

"Okay, you won and I'm going to tell you the truth but for pity's sake I don't want our friendship to be destroyed for what I'm going to reveal to you." Fox was answering Falco while continuing to cry.

"Then talk." Falco ordered and was a little surprised by what Fox told him about friendship.

"Do you remember that mission we did together yesterday? Well, I was about to die killing me by a woman who looked like Krystal but who was not her and that's where you came and saved my life. When I saw you saving me, I... I fell in love with you"explained Fox.

"You ... Wait what? Excuse me?" Falco asked shocked by what he had just heard.

"Yes, I fell in love with you and today I am in pain, I can't think of anything else when I see you every time. I was so in love with you that last night I almost slept next to you in your bed without your permission when you were drunk and when you saw me, I felt very bad and I decided to run away every time I saw you because I didn't want our friendship to end all because a guy loves another guy. Now, I know it's over. You're going to hate me because I've become gay and I feel love for you and you're going to tell everyone else that's going to hate me too. Please forgive me." Fox explained, crying at the end of his explanation, putting his hands on his eyes.

Falco had said nothing and had thought of everything Fox had told him before Falco acted.

"Get up!" Falco ordered in a neutral voice that seemed not friendly and not hostile.

Upon hearing Falco's words, Fox obeyed because he knew that everything was over and that his team would abandon him but when Fox had stood up and was in front of Falco, he had a big surprise. Falco had taken Fox in his arms and he had stuck his beak open against Fox's mouth. Falco was kissing Fox, and when Fox saw what was happening, Fox decided to kiss him as well, closing his eyes. For 3 minutes, they kissed before Fox stopped kissing Falco and gently pushed him away and said "I thought you only liked girls?"

"Well, actually, I like boys and girls, but I have to admit that I like you." Falco answered with great kindness.

"That's right, I like you too." Fox replied, blushing at Falco's comment.

"It was not worth it to put you in such a state for so little." said Falco, stroking Fox's cheek.

"Sorry Falco for talking badly and jostling you." Fox apologized.

"It's nothing and I forgive you since you're my style of guy." Falco answered with a smile.

"Thanks, it'll be our little secret just for both of you, is not it?" Fox asked.

"Yes, no way I ruin my reputation in the eyes of Slippy, Peppy and ROB as a lonely bird." Falco joked.

"Can... Can I make you a hug?" Fox asked.

"Yes Fox, enjoy yourself." Falco replied.

Fox had wrapped his arms around Falco's body before placing his head against his chest while closing his eyes and smiling. He had finally regained his happiness that he had lost since Krystal had left and it is thanks to Falco if today he was better. Although Fox and Falco are happy, will their happiness last forever or will they eventually separate?


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Romantic Evening

Fox and Falco were walking one of the corridors of the Great Fox heading towards the TV room and they were discussing something different and sometimes laughing. When they arrived at the TV room, Fox and Falco settled on the gray leather sofa and Fox handed the remote control to Falco.

"You choose the program Falco." Fox said.

"No, you choose Fox because there's not much thing who interested me in the TV but the only thing that interests me is you." Falco replied, looking at his friend.

Fox blushed at Falco's comment before turning on the TV and skipping the chains until he came across an action movie that lasted two hours. During the movie, Fox had seen Falco put his hand on the armrest and Fox have placing his hand on the Falco's feathery hand. The fact that Fox and Falco are in pairs, Fox found that the feathers of Falco looked even softer than before.

"Falco, your feathers are really sweet." said Fox, stroking the top of Falco's feathering hand.

"I know. Maybe I can be arrogant and sarcastic but I have the best feathers in the entire Lylat System." replied Falco proud of his feathers.

"I have no doubt about it." Fox replied.

When the movie was finished, Fox and Falco had seen it was 7:25 pm.

"Already 7:25 pm? And if we are going to join Slippy and Peppy at the dining room?" Fox asked.

"Good idea, I'm getting hungry. After all, the raptors need to eat." Falco replied jokingly.

As Falco headed for the door, Fox stopped him by holding his arm.

"Wait Falco, do you agree to have a night out together as a couple?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I'm not against your idea. It's you to choose what you want we do tonight." Falco replied.

"Good. Thank you Falco. I'm going to think about it, go to my room at 11 o'clock." Fox replied.

"I'm ok. Let's go eat." Falco answered before Fox and Falco left the TV room to go to the dining room.

When they arrived at the dining room, Peppy and Slippy were already at the table.

"Ah here you are. You're a little late for the dinner, there's still some pizza on the table." Peppy said showing the remaining 3 slices of pizza.

"Thank you Peppy." Fox answered before Fox and Falco took a slice of pizza each and sat at the table.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. Good night young people." Peppy said yawning.

"Good night Peppy." replied Fox, Falco and Slippy.

"Well, it's not that I'm done eating but I have things to do." Slippy said before leaving the room.

Fox and Falco were now alone eating their cheese and pepper pizza. While Fox and Falco had finished their share of pizza, there remain more than one on the set.

"Are you taking pizza again Falco?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, just share it." Falco replied.

When Fox was cutting the slice of pizza in half, Falco gave him a look Fox knew well.

"Sorry Falco but we can't kiss here, look to my right in the air." Fox said.

Falco turned his head and saw one of the surveillance camera installed all over the Great Fox.

"ROB is used to controlling the Great Fox to check that everything is fine. If we kiss here, we're done." explained Fox.

"Maybe we could unplug that bunch of scrap ROB." Falco was proposing.

"And who drives and check the Great Fox evertimes?" Fox asked.

"There you score a point." Falco replied, crossing his arms and looking at the camera.

Several hours passed and it was 11 o'clock. Peppy had been in bed for a few hours, Slippy was tinkering with his inventions and Falco was heading to Fox's room. When Falco knocked at Fox's door, the fox opened his door and saw his best bird friend.

"So Fox, ready for our first discrete night out as a couple? What are we going to do?" asked Falco, who was in a good mood.

Fox didn't know too much what to do for their first couple outing.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we could go to the ice skating rink in the Great Fox. The cameras are out of order and ROB never repaired them because none of us go there, except me." Fox replied.

"What? Do you want us to go skating on the ice? Dude, I never learned to do that!" replied Falco who was losing his smile.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to skate because I go alone from time to time at night when I have nothing else to do and I get a little better at doing that." reassured Fox.

"If you say so!" Falco replied as he saw Fox come out of his room and close his door after turning off the light in his room.

"I don't want ROB to see us so we'll take a path that I spotted and that doesn't have a surveillance camera." Fox was answering with Falco at his side.

After several shots in the corridors of the Great Fox, while passing by the fire escapes, Fox and Falco had finally arrived at the Great Fox ice rink. After Fox turned on the light, it could be seen a little clearer. The ice rink was very large and rectangular as well as bench all around and it was not too cold.

"I didn't remember that this place was so big when I visited it for the first time." Falco was surprised when he saw this place.

"I always saw it like that." Fox replied.

"Well, let's go get the ice skates." Falco said before a hand resting on his left shoulder stopped him.

"Actually, I thought it would be different this time." Fox said looking at Falco.

"What do you mean?" Falco asked surprised.

"Let's say that, for a first outing as a couple, we will skate without ice skate and without clothing but we keep our underpants." Fox replied.

"Do you want to joke?" replied Falco shocked by Fox's request.

"I wanted to do something special for our first couple outing, a kind of delirium between us. I can understand that you don't agree and that you refuse but I have no other idea in head for a first night together." Fox answered disappointed thinking that Falco would refuse.

"No! I mean it would be nice to do this kind of weird thing because, for once, it's changing my daily habits and it's not too cold so I agree but only on condition that you help me to skate. " replied Falco excitedly.

"Thanks Falco!" thanked Fox.

"Your welcome, it's my pleasure!" Falco replied.

"Well, let's start by undressing ourselves." Fox said, heading for a bench with Falco.

Once seated, Fox and Falco had begun to lose their shoes by taking off their mercenaries boot but Falco was quicker than Fox to remove his clothes. As they continued to wander, Fox looked at Falco's feet, which looked like falcon talon with long black claws.

"I love your talon Falco, they look cool." Fox complimented at seeing Falco's talon.

"Thank you, I like your feet too Fox." Falco replied, watching Fox's feet look like fox legs.

Falco had finished undressing but Fox was still stripping and he had blushed at Falco's compliment. Falco had a blue feathers all over his belly and his blue feathers went down to the knee. At Falco's knee, there was no more feathers and, instead, there were yellow falcon talon. Fox had watched his friend's body.

"Falco you are even more beautiful than I imagined." Fox blushed at seeing Falco with red underpants in front of him.

"There's only one guy like me to have that style buddy." boasted Falco.

"Go on the ice, I'll join you as soon as I finish changing myself." Fox said, removing the clothes from his belly.

Fox had the same belly color as his head, but part of his belly was white like ordinary foxes.

"Beautiful color !" said Falco, seeing the belly of his friend.

"Thanks, Falco!" Fox thanked, blushing.

Falco had gone to the edge of the ice and stopped and watched it.

"How it works?" Falco asked who didn't know what to do.

"You step back and run and jump over to slip and have fun." Fox replied.

"It seems easy." Falco answered confidently.

Falco had done what Fox had told him. He had stepped back and then ran straight to the ice and jumped before touching. When Falco's talons touch the ice, Falco began to lose balance and his talons scratched on the ice.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Falco was surprised to start losing his balance. In the end, Falco's talons could no longer stand on the ice and Falco fell on his belly, his arms outstretched in front of him and his talons spread behind him with his claws that continue to scratch on the ice, while turning on himself quickly before stopping in the middle of the rink.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm sorry Falco, I wanted you to make the same mistake as me when I try ice skating for the first time." laughed Fox, having seen his ridiculous bird friend.

"It's not funny Fox," said Falco, frustrated, who was still on the ground.

Falco had tried to get up but his feathery hands and talons made him slip again before he had time to get up, which made the falcon fall on his stomach again.

"A helping hand Fox?" Falco asked galley.

"I'm coming Falco!" answered Fox finally ready.

Fox had headed for the ice and had begun to skate on it, the fox was doing pretty good in skating. As soon as Fox stopped next to his friend, Falco had once again slipped.

"I'm going to show you how to get up because you're doing badly, let yourself go." Fox explained, putting himself behind Falco.

Fox had knotted behind Falco's talons.

"To begin, you have to put your talons in the right place on the ice and push your claws into the ice if you don't want to slip." explained Fox taking one of Falco's talons and putting it on a spot on the ice then he did the same thing with the other.

"Then you have to put your feathery hands here and there!" Fox explained as he put Falco's hands on a spot on the ice.

"Finally, you can get up but not too fast because you may slip again." Fox finished.

Falco had managed to get up but as soon as he was standing, his talons slipped on the ice before his right talons went to the left and his left talons went to the right, crossing Falco's legs. When Falco fell forward, to avoid falling, Falco clung to Fox in time and Fox helped his friend stand on the ice.

"Fox I can't uncross my legs, my talons don't stop sliding." Falco explained, watching Fox closely in the eye.

"Wait, I'll fix that but before that, since we're very close, what would you say to a kiss?" Fox asked.

"I look ridiculous in this position but okay for the kiss." Falco answered before Fox and Falco kissed for a few minutes.

"Well, hold on to me, I'll put you right." reassured Fox.

While Falco was standing at Fox, the fox knelt to be at Falco's knees. Fox had taken Falco's left leg and put it back in his place, and he had done the same for his right leg. Unfortunately, it didn't work out because when Falco's legs were straight again, Falco's legs began to shake and Falco slipped back and he was about to fall on his back but Fox had caught him his right talon that was in the air while that Falco had pressed his left's claws in the ice. He had seen that Fox had caught him by the talon so that he would not fall.

"Thanks Fox!" thanked Falco for not falling to the ground thanks to Fox.

"You're welcome, I was not going to let my love fall to the ground." Fox replied with a smile.

"Fox, it's a waste of time, I would never be able to stand on the ice." Falco replied discouraged.

"Don't worry, after a few tips, your talons will get used to the ice and you'll be able to stand up." reassured Fox.

Twenty minutes later, Falco finally knew how to stand on the ice without needing Fox's help to keep it going.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now, I know patinated! Thanks Fox!" thanked Falco merry while skating next to Fox.

"Tell me Falco, don't you mind we're skating next to each other with a hand?" Fox asked shyly.

"No problem!" replied Falco, who was reaching for Fox's hand.

Fox took his hand and Fox and Falco skated on the ice without letting go of the hand. While Falco was looking ahead, Fox looked at Falco from head to foot. Falco looked graceful on the ice despite his talons scratching on the ice. Fox and Falco had braked and stopped on the ice before looking at each other.

"It's time for you to learn some olympic skating figures techniques." Fox said to Falco.

"Show me Fox!" Falco asked eager to learn more.

"This is the first." Fox said before starting.

Fox had begun to skate faster and faster, then stopped skate and lifted his left leg back while leaning his belly forward for a moment before resting his paw on the ground and standing up.

"In your turn Falco, I'll help you if you need it." Fox said, joining his friend.

Falco had done the same and when he had lowered his belly and he had to stretch his left leg back, he had a little trouble because he was afraid of falling to the ground.

"Wait, here it is, like that!" Fox said helping him raise his left leg backwards before letting go when Falco was resting his talon on the ice.

"It was perfect Falco!" Fox encouraged.

"Thanks Fox!" replied Falco proud of the compliment.

"Well, here is another technique a little more difficult this time." Fox said before starting.

Fox was spinning quickly while standing while putting his right paw behind his left paw and raising both arms in the air. After Fox had squatted and stretched his left leg forward with the back of his left paw touching the ice while continuing to turn on itself. Finally, Fox stood up and stretched his right leg back a little more to the right while leaning his belly forward and continuing to turn before it stops gracefully watching a Falco fully impressed.

"Falco is your turn!" Fox replied, crossing his arms while smiling at Falco.

Falco had done the same thing as Fox. He had managed to turn on himself by putting his right talon behind the left while raising his arms in the air. He had managed to squat by stretching his left leg and placing the claw in the back of his left talon lying on the ice and his 3 claws in the front of his talons in the air on the ice without never stop spinning. However, when Falco had gotten up, the falcon had turned even faster than Fox had Falco started to spin and it was when he lifted his right leg that he had lost his balance. It was too late for Fox to react when he saw what was happening. Falco had lost his balance and, in order not to fall to the ground, he was running with his legs, which was rising several times behind him but quickly heading towards Fox. Falco and Fox crashed, and because of Falco's speed, Fox and Falco slipped on the ice and both started to lose their balance.

"Oh no, my talons are slipping again!" Falco said, galling up again to stand on the ice.

"My paws too!" Fox replied as he saw his paws slide uncontrollably on the ice until Fox completely lost his balance and began to fall back by raising his left paw but Falco had grabbed his left paw in time.

"I'm holding you Fox!" Falco said before he lost the balance in his turn and fell back while raising his left talon but Fox had grabbed his left greenhouse in time in turn.

"Me too, I hold you Falco!" Fox said as Fox and Falco continued slipping, turning without ever stopping and holding each other's feet in order not to fall.

After a while, Fox's hands began to become moist.

"Falco, your talon are slipping!" Fox said as his hands began to let go of Falco's claws one by one.

"No worries, look!" said Falco, closing his talon around Fox's hand.

"It's great, your talon is no longer slipping Falco!" Fox said impressed by Falco as he watched his hand trapped in Falco's talon.

"Yes but your paw becomes slippery Fox and you can't do the same trick like me!" replied Falco, who was seeing his clammy hands which had begun to let go of Fox's paw.

"Oh no!" Fox said.

Falco's hand had finally let go of Fox's paw and the fox fell to the ground on his back dragging Falco in his fall. Fox had fallen on the rink on his back and Falco had fallen on Fox's belly on his stomach with his head that fell on Fox's head. When Fox and Falco had opened their eyes, they had seen that they were very close to each other and Fox and Falco blushed at seeing each other.

"I suppose it's in this kind of moment that we can kiss each other too?" Falco asked embarrassed in order to break the silence.

"Yes I think!" Fox said embarrassed as well before Fox and Falco kissed each other on the mouth.

Five minutes later after their kiss, Fox and Falco got up and Fox continued to train Falco for about fifteen minutes.  
In the end, Falco had become a master of figure skating and, thanks to his talons, he used them to take better turns than Fox.

"So, not bad huh?" said Falco, who skated back with his arms crossed.

"Yes, you're doing well, I'm proud to love you!" Fox replied, looking at his feathered friend on the ice.

While all was well, as Falco used his clawed talons on the ice, his claws broke and the falcon began to lose his balance again.

"Oh no, not yet!" said Falco, who still struggles to stand on the ice before he loses balance and falls on his buttocks.

"Falco, your claws!" Fox said, pointing to Falco's talons, whose claws broke.

After seeing the state of his claws, Falco had a smile on his beak.

"Well, it's nothing, anyway my claws were too long." Falco explained to Fox, sitting on the ice with his arms crossed.

"But I loved your long claws!" Fox replied squatting in front of Falco.

"Don't worry, my claws are used to pushing fast and it's not the first time that kind of thing has happened to me." reassured Falco.

"All the better." said Fox relieved.

"Well, let's go..."

While Falco was about to finish his sentence by getting up, his talons slid very quickly before and he dropped back to the ground.

"I think I can't get up and stand on the ice because of my broken claws." Falco said looking at his claws.

"What if we stop there for today?" Fox asked.

"Yes. Next time I'll be better than that on the ice." said Falco, amused.

Fox had tried to raise Falco but each time Falco fell to the ground, failing to drag Fox in his fall.

"Well, I can't get up so I'm going to use Plan B." Fox said, frustrated at not getting his friend up.

"What is Plan B?" Falco asked curiously.

"Let yourself go, I'll show you." Fox said before taking action.

Fox had turned Falco who was sitting on the ice to make a U-turn and then he had Falco on his stomach before reaching for the Falco forward flat on the ice then extend Falco's talons back onto the ice. Finally, Fox had put out on Falco's belly to lift it but, as soon as Falco was four-pound, his talons were sliding on the ice and the Falco's body fell on the rink.

"Nice try Fox but my talons refused to stand up. I think I'm going to sleep here." said Falco amused, seeing his best friend do everything to help him.

"Maybe but I'll have to slip to your knees behind you to hold your talons while you're skating with your arms and your talons." Fox explained as he kneeled down and replaced Falco's talons on the ice before holding them.

"Good idea Fox, come on!" said Falco, darting forward.

Falco patinated on all fours heading towards the exit of the rink and all was well. Everything was going so well that Falco had asked Fox to let go of his talons. Fox had hesitated and then released his talons as he stood up, Falco's talons no longer seeming to make Falco fall to the ground.

"Hey! Looks like everything's fine!" said Falco, happy.

As Falco was very sure of himself, the falcon got up but it was a bad idea because his talons slipped again.

"No, no, no!" Falco said, seeing his talons slipping uncontrollably on the ice.

"I get you Falco!" reassured Fox, catching Falco from behind.

Unfortunately, Falco's legs went wide and Falco fell on his stomach while dragging Fox in his fall.

Fox had fallen on Falco's feathery back with his arms that fell on Falco's wings and his fox's paws that fell on Falco's claws. Seeing that he was on the back of the falcon, Fox had clung to Falco. When Falco had fallen to the ground with Fox, he had turned on his stomach very quickly with Fox on his back. Falco stopped slipping when he hit the wall next to the entrance to the rink.

"Dude, it was a damn slip!" said Falco amused, having hurt his right wings a little.

"I think we'll stop slipping for tonight!" Fox said as he got up from Falco and helped his friend get up while putting him on a non-slippery floor.

"I agree with you!" Falco agreed.

"Are we going to your room or in mine to spend the night together?" Fox asked, getting dressed.

"In mine like that it'll be the first time you sleep in and we'll be able to kiss for a good part of the night." replied Falco, who also dressed, making Fox blush.

"Cool!" Fox replied.

When Fox and Falco had arrived in Falco's room, Fox and Falco broke down and got into bed. Fox and Falco hugged each other before kissing in bed. Looks like the love story of Fox and Falco can only go well. Unless something bad can happen to them?


End file.
